megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man ZX Advent
Mega Man ZX Advent, known as in Japan, is the sequel of Mega Man ZX for Nintendo DS. The game was first announced at the World Hobby Fair 2007 in Japan. Background This game takes place years after the Biometal Model W incident in the previous game, Mega Man ZX. Hunters roam the ruins looking for lost technology, where wild machines called Mavericks live. The government "Legion" oversees and rules over the majority of the world's actions, with it's controllers being the Masters: Thomas, Albert and Mikhail (a reference to Drs. Thomas Light, Albert Wily and Mikhail Cossack, respectively). The player can choose between two characters: Grey and Ashe. Protagonists Grey Grey, the male protagonist, is 14 years old. Grey has been asleep for an unknown period of time in an unknown lab, and is found by two Hunters on a mission. He wakes up without any memory whatsoever, after a battle between the Hunters and the security force (unbeknownst to him). Suddenly, Pandora appears before him and attacks, claiming that he is a "defective and must be disposed of". Grabbing a weapon from one of the dead Hunters that was just in the fight against the security force, he fires at Pandora, and runs from the room. From there, the player can take control of Grey. During his escape, he fights against a Dogu the Giant in a bridge. The bridge is damaged during the battle and he falls, later awakening at Hunter's Camp. Ashe Ashe, the female protagonist, is 15 years old. The story starts on a Hunter airship containing Ashe and her partners. They were on a mission to collect a Biometal that the Legion is after. The Biometal is being held by illegal hunters, known as the Raiders. Ashe, characteristically brash, jumps ahead of her team onto the enemy ship, starting her journey to locate the Biometal. This is where the player is able to control Ashe. During the mission, Ashe is stopped by Prometheus as she nears the Biometal. Some more Hunters join Ashe to back her up, but Prometheus draws his beam scythe and attacks. Ashe loses consciousness sometime during the short fight and wakes up later in the Hunters' Camp. Vent and Aile Still being part of the Guardian security and now part of Legion, Vent and Aile appear in the game. Vent appears in Ashe's story while Aile appears in Grey's story, both with the Biometals Model X and Z. As the protagonist, the player will have to fight them and learn what they are up to. Antagonists Prometheus and Pandora Returning from the previous game, Mega Man ZX, Prometheus and Pandora are seemingly the current villains. They are after the Biometal Model A. The four Mega Men Aeolus, Siarnaq, Atlas, and Thetis are the new holders of Biometal Models H, P, F, and Leach charecter is based on one of the four guardians from the megaman zero series, respectively, which were stolen from Vent and Aile prior to the game's start. Like Prometheus and Pandora, they share their names with Saturn's moons. After defeating them in battle, Grey and Ashe can use A-Trans to use their abilities (unlike Vent and Aile, who actually acquired the Biometals). As such, the player actually becomes whatever he or she can transform into, carrying the stance and voice of that form. All of them are participating in the Game of Destiny. When the Biometals are used by these people, it is noted that they look similar to Vent and Aile's versions, with some differences, presumably because they are using the Biometals on their own, instead of through a Double Megamerge with Model X as Vent and Aile did. :*'Aeolus', is based after the guardian sage Harpuia hence why he has model H, which is why he shares Hharpuia's distinctive traits such as his ability to fly his green suit and his twin swords, has considerably different shaped wings. Though the original version had them protrude from the shoulder and face back, these face to the side, and do not have boosters under the wing. Aeolus is also noted for being the only user of the main 4 Biometals to not wear the distinct "boots" that come with the Biometal armor outside of using it. He is a perfectionist and believes himself the only one not foolish and thus believes the world must be reset to get rid of those "fools". :*'Atlas', using Model F, has a differently shaped helmet--While Vent and Aile's version had the 'horns' facing back, Atlas' point forwards, much like Fighting Fefnir's in the Mega Man Zero series for shes based off of. The Knuckle Busters, Model F's main arsenal, lay diagonally across the back, rather than jutting out like wings. She was a soldier of a country laid to waste by Mavericks. She believes that it is only through struggle that people are galvanized to evolve. :*'Siarnaq', using Model P looks almost demonic compared to the original. His face, which is not readily visible, has red eyes. The protrusions that hold the 'scarf' also extend, making a sort of face guard. This is ironic, as the original model looks less like Hidden Phantom (of which Model P was based off of) than PX, the adapted model. the reason that Siarnaq speaks roboticly is a draw back to hidden phantom who self destucted in the first megaman zero game. He was a former Hunter and assassin for hire whose past includes being betrayed by his friends and left for dead. This is the reason for his cold, impassiveness towards others. Oddly, the playable version of Siarnaq does not speak robotically, possibly revealing Siarnaq's true voice (Siarnarq has a very similar non-robotic voice in the Japanese version, aside from a cutscene in which he gives a strange laugh).Siarnaq's laugh (parody) :*'Thetis', using Model L "L" for fairy Levaiathan from the megaman zero series whom he is based off of, looks much the same as the original version, though one difference is that while Vent and Aile had two jet propulsion attachments on their heads, Thetis' version only has one long one. At first, he was an upstanding and kind citizen, but his nasty side appears when he says he intends to punish people for polluting the sea with waste. Pseudoroids *'Buckfire the Gaxelleroid', a fire-based Reploid resembling a Gazelle. *'Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid', an ice-based horseshoe crab Reploid. *'Rospark the Floroid', a thunder-element flower-based character. Can switch between flower and bulb forms. *'Argoyle and Ugoyle the Shisaroids', a pair of somewhat doglike Reploids that attack together. *'Queenbee the Hymenopteroid', a fire-based Reploid that controls several drones. *'Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid', a thunder-based hedgehog Reploid that talks rapidly. *'Vulturon the Condoroid', a vulture Reploid, has a weapon resembling a guitar and uses sounds to attack. *'Bifrost the Crocoroid', a large crocodile Reploid who is ice based. Biometal Model A This black Biometal was found by Raiders. It was activated when the hero is cornered by Pandora or Prometheus (depending on which charecter you choose at the begining of the game), transforming him/her into the powerful Mega Man Model A. Model A give the user the abilty to have dual guns each of which has a homming system in (in the game play how ever each gun does either/or) model A also allow the user to have a copy abillity which gives them the power to copy the powers and shape of their enemys (in the game play you can only copy bosses) Model A is based off of axel from the megaman X series and shares his distinctive powers however for the sake of the storyline too the game it is said that model A was create by master Albert (hence model A) as a back up plan lest his plan should fail Voice Acting Unlike the previous game, the US version receives English voice acting, using some of the voice actors from the Mega Man X7 cast. Oddly enough, the English voices are removed from the game in the PAL version with the exception of the anime FMVs, similar to the US version of the first game. Gameplay New features of gameplay when compared to the original ZX game include a homing shot and the ability to carry weapons without a Live Metal. There are 6 Biometal forms in total with addition of the 8 A-Trans forms. The other four Biometals are Models H, F, L, P, and ZX. A secret A-trans becomes available when the player starts a new game after obtaining all 24 medals (gained by defeating bosses in a specific manner) in one file. This is known as Model a, and becomes usable once the player uses the item. It allows the player to use the 'classic sprite' Model A that was used in the Model a minigame. Unlike the previous game, both Grey and Ashe play differently, while in the previous, playing as Vent or Aile was simply gender preference. Each character has a different charge attack for the Biometal transes (Ashe and/or Grey get some extra moves for certain forms, and even Model A plays differently among them). However, the differences are very slight, with both still acting the same, movement wise and damage wise. Both are still related to Albert in one way or another, have almost exactly the same storyline (with the exception of the completely different beginning), and both still obtain the same transformations. Although picking Grey or Ashe slightly changes the gameplay and storyline, it's still more a matter of gender preference. Secret Ending Mega Man ZX Advent has a secret ending which can be unlocked after completing the game on Expert Mode (Maniac Mode in the Japanese version) and by playing the game in normal mode (with both players) over and over. The secret ending does not appear in the European version of the game. It reveals that Albert and Thomas had laid down the laws for Human and Reploid equality, as Humans were given cybernetic implants whilst Reploids were given a limited lifespan that would set them to expire at a predetermined time. Thomas did not appear to be pleased with the outcome as there were supposedly no human bodies for the Reploids nor was there immortality for the humans. Suddenly, the four Mega Men all appear. Thomas revealed that he shares Albert's view, much to Mikhail's horror, but he was not pleased with Albert's method, and thus, sent the Hunters to destroy Albert so that his own plan could come into fruition. The screen blacks out as Thomas speaks in a chilling tone: "This world needs to be reset...", paving the way for a next game in the series (as well as implying that Master Thomas will probably end up being the villain in said next game). References to other games Mega Man *The members of the Sage Trinity are each named after the scientists, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily and Dr. Cossack. *One of the Secret Disks in the game, Legendary Hero, can be obtained in a sidequest. Examining it displays an image of the North American boxart of the first game of the franchise. The game describes it as 'colorful coalminers'. *The unlockable form, Model a, transforms Grey and Ashe into a 8-bit version of themselves as Model A. The player can fire buster shots that can pass through walls, slide, and wall jump. The mini game includes the Cannon enemy from Mega Man 3, and the final boss has a capsule similar (in appearance and attacks) to Wily's Wily Capsule in Mega Man 7. After defeating Albert, he apologies in the same way as Wily. *The description of the item "Comic (Green)" is a reference to Mega Man's Soccer. *There are some references to the game Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. **A Secret Disk contains a comic book with Konro Man as the main character. **Ray, the comic book collector, if spoken to after his sidequest, mentions trying to submit a story about a robot with a folding fan in each hand to a publishing company, but it was too similar to another one already made. This robot is probably Aircon Man. **The description of the item "Comic (Orange)" is referencing the Clock Men. Mega Man X *Model A representing the 'Axl' cameo of the game. **In addition, Model A and his Biomatches meet up and team up with Vent and Aile and Model X and Model Z, 'reuniting' the trio once more. *Grey's escape from the Mysterious Laboratory in the beginning of his story (and his being recruited into the Hunters Guild) is similar to Axl's introduction in Mega Man X7. *Also, Master Albert's mention of how Model A is an incomplete version of Model W, as well as it's A-trans ability being incomplete, is similar to how Sigma refused to allow Axl to join his ranks in Mega Man X8 due to only being a mere "Prototype", as well as Lumine's denial that Axl will become a maverick due to being a prototype, unlike the Next-gen models. However, this point can be rendered moot as Model A is the successor, not the prototype. *Utuboros, a eel Mechaniloid from Mega Man X, appeared as an "ancient robot" in Hunter's Camp 4 in the last room after completing the mission request "Set the Transmitter" by the reporter on the second room. **Therefore, the Oil Field area may have been Launch Octopus's stage, as it is an 'ancient dried sea'. *Wire Sponge from Mega Man X2 can be partially seen in the background near the bottom of the Tower of Verdure. Rospark, the boss of this area, also has a similar move to Wire Sponge. Mega Man Zero *Model Z immobilizes Models H, L, F, and P, referencing to Zero's beating the Four Guardians more than once. *Ouroboros resembles Ragnarok, the space satellite that spawned Model W. **In addition, Model Z has not been heard from since the fall of Ouroboros, similar to how Zero disappeared from the destruction of Ragnarok. *Legion Headquarters bears a resemblance to the spaceship that carried Omega. *Some custom chips also appears in the Zero series. *The woman in the stained glass in the background of the 8 bosses rematch in Ouroboros resembles Ciel. Area changes Due to the game taking place years after Mega Man ZX, the geography has changed quite a bit, not including the Model W influences. *Mikhail reveals that the Junkyard was originally covered by snow, but the combined heat of the discarded machines activating caused the snow to evaporate. This could possibly be Area F, which was originally a frozen lake. *The Control Center bears a striking resemblance to Slither HQ. *Area A, the first stage in the first game is often confused with the Floating Ruins due to their striking resemblances. *Area D and Area O are possibly the same Highway from Mega Man ZX Advent. Not much has changed. Trivia *Model A makes an American football reference in this game. When Mikhail tells Ashe/Grey that Mavericks are increasing in numbers, and that Albert is feeding Model W. Model A realizes that Albert's jig is up and he's going for a "Hail Mary" (A Hail Mary is a football term for a long, high-risk/high-reward throw usually made in bleak situations. It is also used quite frequently in basketball). *When you first defeat Vulturon, he makes a slight reference to the heavy metal band Megadeth, in his last words "This was supposed to be Mega's death concert! Not mine!". *Vulturon has a similar personality and appearance to Lord Raptor of the Darkstalkers series. Whether this is intentional as with Akuma/Magma Dragoon is unknown. *There's a possible connection between Grey and Ashe's story, as the bridge from the Mysterious Lab is broken when Ashe went there and the airship of the Raiders had crashed at the Oil Field when Grey went there. **In Grey's story, the Raiders airship already fell and Ashe, Red, Lazarus, and Nicol are nowhere to be found, indicating that maybe Ashe and her gang died during Prometheus' attack or went missing, like the side quest in Ashe's story where she has to find Red and Lazarus. Meanwhile, Grey survived falling from the bridge. **In Ashe's story, the bridge to Mysterious Lab was already destroyed, indicating that there has been a fight (Grey vs. Dogu the Giant) and Grey may have died falling from the bridge or went missing. Meanwhile Ashe survived falling from the airship and Prometheus's attack. *Buckfire's Native American motif fits the theme of his stage which is a moving train being under attack, a common setting in many spaghetti westerns. *The game contains leftover data from Mega Man ZX, like the little "O" used for Omega's health as a boss, Model HX's health bar, Serpent's health bar, and some sprites of Model PX. The game also has a stretched "O" that would usually go under the player's life and Biometal gauges, so it is possible that Omega Zero was planned to appear in the game as a bonus boss and bonus form to play as, but was cut from the final release. Mega Man ZX Advent unused sprites, Model PX in Mega Man ZX Advent See also *Mega Man ZX Advent database *List of Mega Man ZX Advent items *Mega Man ZX Advent Script (Grey's story) External links *Rockman ZX Advent official site References Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Mega Man ZX games